


Am I coming in loud and clear or am I breaking up

by WarwomanWay



Series: The labor of love [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Becoming Something More, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Melinda May is done with this shit, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Skye both want more out of their friends with benefits relationship. The problem? They both suck at communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I coming in loud and clear or am I breaking up

Skye wakes up just a little before sun up, she rolls over and realizes that she is still in Darcy's bed were she fell asleep. Dislodging a heavy sleeping Darcy, Skye slipped out of the bed trying not to wake her as she scrambled to find her clothes laying in various places.

They didn't do this. They didn't do feelings or spending the night or anything like that. They had rules for this kind of thing,but it didn't mean that Skye didn't want to crawl back into that bed with Darcy. 

But she wasn't going to. Most definitely not, because it was against the rules.

So Darcy wakes up to an empty bed, but sue doesn't mention how much she wished to wake up with Skye next to her. 

 

This is what the both of them do, just when things are getting anywhere near the emotional range one or both of them will shut it down immediately. Darcy wants something more, has been wanting something more since day one but Skye made it perfectly clear that she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. It was fine until it wasn't. Until Darcy found her self falling for the hacker. 

 

"This is getting ridiculous." May said fixing Skye with a pointed look. 

"I know its a strange concept but some people actually do eat breakfast at a table." Skye replied shoveling in a spoon full of cooco puffs in her mouth.

Melinda fixed her with a glare. "Not the food, you and Darcy."

Skye's face went red. "What about me and Darcy?" Melinda May was really the last person she wanted to have this conversation with, actually she didn't want to have the conversation at all. 

"You both are dancing around each other, just tell her you love her and stop avoiding emotional attachment for her."

"I...that's not whats going on." Skye sputtered out. 

The older woman fixed her with a look one that says I'm done with you acting like an idiot. "Just talk to her." And like that May had left the whole box of cocco puffs with her. 

 

It took over a week before Skye took Melinda's advice bit by the Darcy beat her to it one afternoon by taking her arm and dragging her into an empty lab.

"We need to talk." Darcy stated.

Skye nodded. "I couldn't agree more." Finally she could say what she wanted to say and her and Darcy would be on the same page. 

"I was thinking." Darcy started chewing on her lower lip. "That things between us need to change."

Skye nodded smiling. "I was thinking the same thing."

Something that Skye couldn't catch flashed across Darcy's face. "You were?" 

"Well yeah." 

Darcy sighed. "So its settled then."

Skye felt really happy. "Guess so."

"So we call this whole thing quits." 

Wait. What? Skye stood there with her mouth hanging open not even having time to say anything as Darcy walked away. That was not how she expected things to go down. 

 

"Oh sweetie." Jemma clucked her tongue pulling Skye into her arms. "I know exactly what you need."

Skye sighed shaking her head. "No offense Jem I don't think I need a Doctor Who marathon."

"Nonsense The Doctor cures all." Jemma chastised pulling Skye into the lounge to get their marathon started.

"What did I do wrong?" Skye asks several episodes later.

Jemma had no idea what to say but she pulled the hacker into a hug gently rubbing her back allowing her to cry it out. 

 

The next few weeks Skye and Darcy had taken to ignoring each other like a sickness. Where one was the other went in the opposite direction using Jarvis as an avoidance tactic. 

It worked well for the most part until Natasha and Melinda got fed up with them ignoring each other so the devised a plan to get their computer babies back together.

Natasha had the task of wrangling Darcy while her wife was on Skye duty which wasn't all that hard since the young hacker admired the older woman. The plan was simple they were going to lure them both into a locked room and not let them out until they worked out their problems or killed each other, whichever came first.

"You want me to what?" Skye asks eyebrows furrowing. 

"I need you to hack into Stark's system." Melinda responded ccalmly like she wasn't asking Skye to play with fire. 

"Yeah but why?" 

Melinda shrugged. "Its above your clearance level to know why." 

Skye frowned her mouth opened in protest when Melinda shoved her into the room. "Wait here." And like that she slunk out of the room to leave Skye alone to work her mad computer skills.

 Aftera few minutes the door started to open and Skye scrambled to hide what she was doing afraid it was Stark. 

Instead it was the last person she expected. "Nat told me there would be food." Darcy said not meeting Skye's eyes and the hacker shifts uncomfortably.

Skye is the first to break the awkward silence. "This was a set up."

Darcy laughed. "Yeah it was." Then she sobered biting her lower lip. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry." Skye blurted out.

Darcy's eyebrows furrowed confusion. "Its not like you did anything, you didn't feel the way I did its not like I blame you."

Its Skye's turn to be confuses. "Felt the same way? I wanted to be something more I thought you did too."

"You did?" 

Skye nodded an Darcy laughed on the verge of hysteria. 

"We fucked up." Darcy said with humor still in her voice.

"I say we did."

Then Darcy stepped forward and took Skye's hand, the hacker looked into the intern's eyes. "Darcy do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"That was cheesy."

"Ok I admit it was a little bit." Skye grinned.

In response Darcy pulled Skye to her giving her a long kiss.

Skye got her answer. 

 

"Agent May." Melinda looked up to sew Stark waltzing towards her. He looked like he meant business.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it Stark?" 

"Why was your hacker in my systems?" He was annoyed and maybe a little at awe. 

"Because I told her to." 

Tony's mouth gaped open. "You what? Why? That girl is a menace."

Melinda shrugged her expression unreadable. "I thought it would be helpful to know the weak spots in your system." She left him standing there.

And that's when Tony Stark decided he had to have Skye.

 


End file.
